Sweetest Poison
by Sevena
Summary: Eine Songfic zu Sweetest Poison... Sie war in meinem Kopf und wollte unbedingt raus... Nicht betagelesen, wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten... Eine Story über Veränderungen, Macht und Liebe Please R&R COMPLETE! SSHG was sonst?


Wie immer, mir gehört leider nichts... Alles von unser allseits verehrten Frau Rowling.....

Sweetest Poison 

Es war kalt im Kerker. Kalt und Feucht. Die Kessel brodelten und ein feiner Nebel hing unter der gewölbten Kerkerdecke.

Die Schüler der Abschlussklasse von Gryffindor und Slytherin arbeiteten konzentriert an den ihnen gestellten Aufgaben. Prof. Severus Snape stand, groß, schwarz und kalt, mit verschränkten Armen vor dem mächtigen, steinernen Schreibtisch der einem Altar ähnelte.

Nach einem scharfen Blick in die Runde und einigen sarkastischen Kommentaren schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Der Krieg war vorbei und er hatte entscheidenden Anteil am Sieg gegen das Böse gehabt. Oh ja, er hatte sogar einen sehr entscheidenden Anteil daran gehabt. Jahrelang hatte er als Spion für Dumbledore sein Leben eingesetzt und war immer in Gefahr ausgesetzt sein Leben dabei zu verlieren. Es hatte unzählige Tote auf beiden Seiten gegeben, einige Verluste hatten ihn getroffen, andere weniger.

Er schloß seine Augen und hinter seiner eisigen Maske formte sich ein winziges Lächeln, niemand konnte es sehen, aber er konnte es fühlen.

**Ich bin kein Dämon , doch etwas Böses ist da schon......**

**In meinem Kopf in meinem Blut, genau darum bin ich so gut.......**

Ja, er war gut, wie zum eigenen Bestärken lies er mit einer einzigen Handbewegung den Inhalt des Kessels von Neville Longbottom verschwinden.

„Mr. Longbottom, ich weiß nicht wie Sie es in diese Klasse geschafft haben, aber was Sie da zusammengebraut haben ist nicht mal zum Boden wischen zu gebrauchen! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und bis morgen abend 19.00 Uhr 2 Rollen Pergament über die Herstellung des AntiVir-Trankes!"

Neville Longbottom traute sich nicht hochzusehen mit zitternden Händen räumte er die Rest der Zutaten zusammen und nickte leicht.

„Die anderen machen weiter, Mr. Longbottom wird Miß Patil assistieren!"

Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um, setzte sich an seinem Tisch und legte die Hände zusammen.

Der Nebel wurde dichter, die Tränke müßten in ein paar Minuten fertig sein.

**Ich bin das Wasser in der Wüste, Reptil im Paradies**

**Niemand dem ich ein Lächeln schenkte, der sich nicht küssen lies.**

Es stimmte, Severus Snape lächelte nie, zumindestens war er sich sicher das ihn noch nie ein Schüler hat lächeln sehen. Aber wenn er lächelte, dann war es immer so gewesen das sich niemand seiner erwehren konnte.

Seine Augen glitten durch die Klasse. Der Blick blieb an Hermione Granger hängen. Wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte. Sie hatte wie immer ihren Trank als erste fertig, an ihrem Perfektionismus hatte sich nichts geändert, doch die Person, sie hatte sich verändert. Nichts erinnerte mehr an das strebsame Mädchen das sie noch vor 2 Jahren gewesen war. Sie stand mit gestrafften Schultern vor ihrem Kessel und hielt seinem Blick stand. Ihre Augen glitzerten, doch sie glänzten kalt und etwas was er nicht fassen konnte lag in Ihrem Blick. Ihre Haare waren streng zurück gebunden, Sie war leicht geschminkt doch es lag etwas hartes in Ihren Zügen.

Hermione schaute Ihrem Zaubertränkeprofessor direkt in die Augen. In ihrem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken. „ Sie sind schön seine Augen, tief und schwärzer als die dunkelste Nacht. Er hat an meiner Seite gekämpft und mit seiner Kraft und seinem Können hat er mir das Leben gerettet als ich Voldemort gegenüber stand."

Sie hatte viele von ihren Freunden und Mitkämpfern sterben sehen, die meisten direkt vor ihren Augen. Ron war in ihren Armen gestorben, seine letzten Worte hatte er zu ihr gesprochen. Die Leichen vieler anderer Zauberer, die auf der guten Seite kämpften, hatte sie mit weggetragen, weg von diesem schrecklichen Finalen Kampf. Sie hatte überlebt, sie war zu einer mächtigen Hexe gewachsen die die unverzeihlichen Flüche im Kampf eiskalt einsetzte. Sie erinnerte sich an Harrys Gesicht als es das erste mal passiert war. Alles was sie tun konnte war zu lächeln, so das ihren Freunden das Blut in den Adern gefror. Sie war immer auf der guten, weißen Seite, doch sie hatte gelernt zwischen Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden.

Sie schloß ihre Augen und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken.

**Die Augen sind geschlossen, ich ziele nach Gefühl.**

**Bewege mich in Kreisen und komm trotzdem an mein Ziel**

Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich über ihr Gesicht, sie war sich sicher.

**Ich bin Nitroglyzerin, lösche Feuer mit Benzin.**

**Wer mich in seinen Venen fühlt, kann mir nicht mehr einfliehn.**

„Kessel und Zutaten aufräumen, eine Probe zu mir!"

Diese Stimme, immer wenn Sie sie hörte lief ein Schauer über ihren Rücken.

**See the falling Angels pray**

**I can take these Tears away**

**I crash and I burn und I freeze in Hell**

**I´m living my life in the dark of your spell**.

Sie füllte eine Probe ab und ging mit geschmeidigen Schritten auf Ihren Professor zu. Als sich ihre Hände berührten fühlte es sich an als wenn ein kleiner Stromschlag durch ihrer beiden Adern geschickt würde.

Sie sah ihm in die Augen, kaltes Braun und eisiges Schwarz trafen sich und wärmten sich gegenseitig. Ihre beiden Blicke wurden weicher und im nächsten Moment war es vorbei.

Sie verlies eiligen Schrittes den Kerker.

Zwei Wochen später:

Das Fest sollte beginnen. Prof. Dumbledore hatte bestimmt das eine Party stattfinden sollte. Sie wollten den Sieg trotz der Verluste feiern. Es sollte eine Feier für das Leben werden. Sie waren frei. In jeder Hinsicht.

Hermione stand in ihrem Zimmer, als Schulsprecherin hatte sie ihr eigenen Räume und machte sich für das Fest fertig. Auch wenn sie anders geworden war, legte sie viel Wert auf ihr Aussehen, nur ihr Styling hatte sich verändert. Ihre bevorzugte Farbe war schwarz, auch ihre Haare waren nun dunkel, mit einzelnen roten Strähnen. Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel, zufrieden mit ihrem Aussehen. Sie trug eine schwarze Lederhose die eng auf ihren Hüftknochen lag, eine dunkelrote Seidenkorsage die fast schwarz schimmerte, sehr spitze schwarze Schuhe mit einem hohen Absatz. Um ihre Hüften hing ein silberner Gürtel, ihre Haare waren offen und fielen Ihr locker bis an die Hüfte. Seit sie den Zauber gefunden hatte der die wirren Locken zu schönen Korkenzieherlocken verwandet hatte war sie mit ihren Haaren ausgesöhnt. Unvermeidlich dachte sie an Severus. Ja, sie gestand es sich schon länger ein, in den letzen Jahren hatte sich ihre Bewunderung zu Verliebtheit gewandelt und schließlich war sie sich sicher das es Liebe war die sie fühlte. Liebe zu diesem großen, dunklen, scheinbar kalten Mann. Sie hatte mit ihrem besten Freund Harry schon oft darüber gesprochen, er hatte sich schon vor dem letzen Kampf mit Severus Snape versöhnt. Er riet ihr immer es ihm zu sagen, wissend das ihr gemeinsamer Professor Hermione nicht abgeneigt war. Das hatte er ihm mit einigen Gläsern Feuerwhiskey im Blut gestanden. Aber Hermione wollte warten, sie wollte nicht den Anfang machen, zu oft hatte sie schlechte Erfahrungen in letzter Zeit gemacht. Seit ihrer Veränderung liefen ihr die Männer hinterher, ihre Ausstrahlung von Macht und Wissen, gepaart mit dunkler Schönheit lockte die Männer an wie die Motten das Licht.

Unterbewußt hatte sie sich in einen dunklen Engel verwandelt, das weibliche Pendant zu dem Meister der Tränke.

Sie betrat die große Halle, unwillkürlich richteten sich viele Augenpaare auf sie. Mit einem raschen Blick hatte sie die Halle überblickt und ging auf die Bar zu. Einen Cocktail später lehnte sie sich an die Bar und beobachtete das Treiben. Ginny und Harry, die seit einem Jahr fest zusammen waren amüsierten sich auf der Tanzfläche. „Dumbledore hatte wirklich eine gute Band ausgesucht", dachte sie verwundert. Die Zeit verging, sie tanzte ein paar mal und trank in der restlichen Zeit diese köstlichen Cocktails. Plötzlich klopfte ihr Herz stärker, da war er, sie hatte ihn bislang nicht in der Menge ausmachen können.

„So alleine Miß Granger?" flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr. Ein Schaudern überkam sie. „Jetzt nicht mehr Professor," lächelte sie ihm entgegen.

Die Bässe der Band hämmerten durch die Halle, ein Song von Destenys Child fing an. „ Tanzen Sie?" fragten beide gleichzeitig. Sie gingen zusammen zur Tanzfläche und ihre Körper berührten sich leicht. Um sie herum lag eine greifbare Spannung in der Luft. Das perfekte Paar, beide dunkel, unnahbar und doch von einer Schönheit die sich nicht beschreiben lies.

**Wer hat dir gesagt das ich im Herzen schuldlos bin?**

**Die Sünde liegt im Schlaf, mit Dir erwacht das Höllenkind**.

Seine Worte waren dicht an ihrem Ohr geflüstert und im nächsten Moment zog er sie dicht an sich.

Hermione bewegte ihre Hüften im gleichklang mit den seinen und ihr Tanzen verschmolz miteinander.

Sie schienen beide gefangen von der Macht des Augenblickes.

**Vom Himmel abgestürzt, erleuchtet in der Dunkelheit,**

**die Macht der Liebe hält für dich das süße Gift bereit.**

Das Lied endete. Stille. Stille in dröhnender Musik, beide blickten sich lange an.

„Es ist heiß hier drinnen, begleitest Du mich ein Stück nach draußen?" dunkel vibrierte seine Stimme und schlängelte sich durch ihren Körper.

Sie gingen Seite an Seite aus der überfüllten Halle, nur Harry Potter blickte ihnen mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln nach.

**Kannst Du die Engel fallen sehn? Bis sie in Tränen vor Dir stehen.**

**Your my sweetest Poison.**

**Feel me rushing through your venes**

**Can you feel the pression pain?**

Draußen angelangt blieben sie vor der mächtigen Treppe Hogwarts stehen. Er zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie ganz fest. Sanft nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küßte sie während ihnen beiden Tränen des Glückes und der Befreiung ihrer gequälten Seelen, das Gesicht herunterliefen.

The End.

Jaja, ich weiß ziemlich fluffig .... grinst mal in die Runde und verteilt Butterbier und Kekse :o)


End file.
